Automobile manufacturers do not currently mass-produce passenger vehicles specifically designed to transport passengers having physical limitations, either as a driver or as a non-driving passenger. Consequently, mass-produced passenger vehicles are modified, or retrofitted, by a number of aftermarket companies dedicated to supplying vehicles to physically limited passengers. Such vehicles can be modified by removing certain parts or structures within a vehicle and replacing those parts with parts specifically designed to accommodate the physically limited passenger. For example in one configuration, a van is retrofitted with a ramp to enable a physically limited individual using a wheelchair to enter the vehicle without the assistance of another individual.
Other known products for retrofitting a vehicle, such as a van, include wheel chair lifts, lift platforms, and lowered floor surfaces. In some instances, a door of an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) van is enlarged or otherwise modified to permit entry of the physically limited individual through what is known as the assisted entrance. Once inside the van, individuals who use the assisted entrance are often located in a rear passenger compartment of the van adjacent to or behind the assisted entrance.
While these seating locations provide for the transport of the physically limited individual, such locations do not always lend themselves to providing good sightlines which enable the passenger to see a complete view of the road and the surrounding scenery. Consequently, what is needed is a modification to an OEM vehicle which allows the physically limited individual seated in a wheelchair to be located in the front passenger compartment, either as the passenger or as the driver, particularly in an OEM vehicle having a center mounted vehicle shifter or center mounted console.